


The Bender

by Blueeucalyptus, Medilia



Series: All the President's Guards [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Partying, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: It's Rufus' twenty-first birthday. After a conversation with Reno, the wildest of the Turks, Rufus realises that he has missed out on experiences other men his age get to have. What follows is a night of poor decision making and far-reaching consequences.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Series: All the President's Guards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708822
Kudos: 28





	1. A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima was recently released for the Final Fantasy VII remake. A decision was made to go with the ages provided to us in Ultima.

Rufus’ twenty-first birthday was rapidly approaching, arrangements had been made for a lavish birthday party with all the rich and powerful people of Midgar and Junon in attendance. It would be covered by the media and splashed on the front page of every newspaper. The heir-to-the-throne coming of age. Rufus had contemplated that this would be a good opportunity to make some statement, he had been funding the terrorist group Avalanche for a couple of months now, ruining his own birthday party would at least make things exciting if nothing else. 

“Where’s your head at?” It had been Reno’s turn to train him, Rufus wanted to be proficient in all disciplines. Every day the son of the President would train with the Turks for at least an hour, two when he could pin someone down for that long. “Rufus!”

Rufus snapped his attention back to the red head just in time to block a blow from Reno’s Electro-Mag rod. “What?” He demanded glaring at the red head.

“You’re not here today. That will get you killed out there.” For all his sloppy looks and laziness, Reno was excellent at his job.

“I know. Sorry. I’m just...a little preoccupied.”

“With what? What do you have to worry about?” Reno snorted dismissively. 

The President’s glare is genetic and Rufus glared at Reno just like his father would, only it was worse because Rufus’ eyes are somehow colder. “I have plenty to worry about. I am the heir to the ShinRa dynasty. The world will be mine when my father dies and tomorrow I will be turning eighteen.”

Reno’s face was impassive for a long moment. Then his cheek twitches, followed by his lips and he started laughing. “Your old man ain’t that old, you got years until you inherit the company.”

“Unless something happens to my father.” Rufus kept his voice cold, not appreciating Reno’s unprofessional and crass mannerisms. 

“Nothin’ is going to happen to your father. The Turks are here to protect him and you.”

Rufus decided to let the topic go, Reno had a big mouth and if Rufus said too much here it would undoubtedly get back to Tseng and Veld. Instead, Rufus nods. “You are right, I must remember that.” Rufus straightened his suit jacket and stepped back from Reno into the stance that the redhead has taught him. “Where were we?” 

By the end, Rufus was sweating and exhausted. Reno on the other hand seemed to have barely broken a sweat, although his breathing was heavier. “You were distracted today.” Reno straightened and made his way towards the door. “Hey, isn’t it your birthday tomorrow?”

Rufus nodded. “Indeed, although there will be no celebrations until next week.”

“Yeah, that big party your father has arranged. Not my style, but I suppose it suits you.” Reno shrugged his shoulders. “I kinda like things that are a little more fun and a lot less stuffy and pompous.”

Rufus’ lips twitched slightly. “What exactly would you do at your birthday party?” they walked out of the training room together and made their way towards the elevators. 

This causes Reno to grin. “Well, I was seventeen when I joined the Turks, by the time my eighteenth came around I was pretty solid with everyone. I invited some of the Turks out for dinner and drinks, then drinks became more drinks. We ended up being out all night and actually really bonded.”

For a moment Rufus paused, his brows furrowing like he’s thinking of an interesting problem. “That does not sound like a terrible time,” Rufus said after a while. “Better than what my father has planned. My twenty-first will be like my eighteenth, a dull upper class party. I suppose you will have to give me a better time.”

“Wait? What?” Reno looked at Rufus as if he had spouted two heads. 

“Tomorrow, seven o’clock. I expect you will be able to arrange security and transport.” The elevator doors opened and Rufus stepped out. “Don’t be late Reno.”

At seven o’clock the next evening Reno pulled up at the ShinRa residence. As per the very clear instructions messaged to him, Reno remained in the vehicle and sent a quick message to Rufus that read ‘Here’. It took nearly ten minutes for Rufus to step out the front doors and walk down to the car. Rufus was wearing his signature white suite with a black vest. In Reno’s eyes he had not even made an attempt to dress in a casual manner. Rufus opened the rear door of the vehicle. 

“Uh-ah, front seat. I ain’t your chauffeur tonight.”

Rufus frowned, but closed the rear door and climbed into the front passenger seat instead. “You look like a delinquent, Reno.”

Reno’s hair was loose and instead of his usual messy uniform he was wearing a pair of distressed black skinny jeans with a belt and lots of chains and a tight buttoned up black vest without shirt underneath. The signature goggles were still in place pushing Reno’s wild red hair back from his face. 

“And you look like a spoiled rich brat. We’re gonna have to change your clothes,” Reno pushed the handbrake down and let the car start rolling across the driveway, he circled the round-a-bout and exited the secure gates.

“Change my clothes?” Rufus repeated, “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Reno snorted. “What’s not wrong with your clothes? We’ll go back to my place. I’m sure we can put something together.” 

The black ShinRa Sedan sped along the highway from the comfortable ShinRa residence in sector one to Reno’s apartment in sector seven. Like the redhead’s appearance, the apartment was a mess. There were take out boxes and bags strewn around the kitchen and there was a pile of laundry unsorted dominating the couch. Reno went first to the kitchen and rinsed two glasses before producing a bottle of tequila. 

“While we’re here, we may as well start,” Reno said in explanation as he poured approximately two shots into the first glass and then about three into the second. The first glass was handed to Rufus. “Cheers.” Reno clinked the glasses and threw his head back drinking the three shots in one go. “Let’s get this shit show started.” He makes his way into the bedroom. 

Rufus stays on the couch starting at the tequila before having a cautious sip. It was disgusting and he set the glass down on the coffee table. 

“Rufus! Come in here!”

Reno’s bedroom was not much better than the rest of his apartment. There was clothing strewn all over the floor and at least five water bottles in various states of half full scattered around the bed. “Is this how poor people live?” A black button up shirt was thrown at Rufus and the blond only just managed to catch it before he was struck in the face. 

“This is the life of someone who drags his half dead body in at three in the morning and still manages to be up at seven-thirty to get into work,” Reno said before pulling out a pair of jeans and eyeing them critically. “These should fit.” Reno tossed them towards Rufus and without another word left the room closing the door behind him. 

With seemingly no other choice before him, Rufus changed from his white suit and into the clothes Reno had given him. The tightness of the jeans highlighted exactly how slender Reno was. While they did fit him, Rufus could feel the waistband digging into his hips and belly. The shirt was looser and Rufus only imagined that it hung off Reno. Once it was buttoned from collar to hem Rufus tucked it into the waistband making sure it sat evenly and did not stick out awkwardly. Appeased with his new appearance Rufus stepped into the living room where Reno was on the couch staring at his phone. 

“Well?” Rufus asked, “Do I meet your standards?”

Reno looked up and snorted. “Not at all.” He slipped his phone into his pocket. The first thing Reno did was untuck the shirt, he unbuttoned the bottom two buttons and then undid the top buttons to expose Rufus’ toned chest. Reno unbuttoned and rolled back the sleeves to Rufus’ elbow. When he was done Reno stepped back and inspected his work. “One last thing, hair gel.”

“You’re not styling my hair, Reno. I don’t want to look like you.”

This earned Rufus an eye roll. “You wish you could look like me. C’mon.” He grabbed Rufus by the wrist and dragged Rufus into the bathroom. 

Mercifully, Reno’s bathroom was clean and almost looked tidy. Reno set Rufus before the mirror and picked up a jar of extra strength hair gel. It took Reno a few minutes to style Rufus’ hair into the desired style. Rufus eyed himself in the mirror, Reno had done a good job of making Rufus look like someone else. 

It was nearly ten by the time Rufus and Reno actually hit the town. Rufus had presumed that they would party on the upper plate. Instead, Reno had taken them by train to Wall Market. 

“Now, there is only one rule for tonight,” Reno said as they sat at a noodle stall illuminated by a rainbow of neon lights, ‘That is, you stick with me. Don’t just go wandering off, I’ll be castrated and killed if I somehow lose you.”

“I’m not a child, Reno.”

Reno slurped up his noodles while staring across the table at Rufus. “I mean it, Rufus. You want this to be a good night? You stick with me. Got it?”

“Understood.”

After their dinner, Reno led the way to the first bar. They went through several drinks trying to find one that Rufus liked. According to Reno, expensive wine was not an option. Every time Rufus did not like a drink, Reno threw it back. Anxiety started to fill Rufus, what if Reno got too drunk and did something stupid?

“You know what, barkeep? I think my friend here has a refined taste which us humble men cannot fully fulfill. Why don’t we try a gin and tonic?” Reno said as he polished off a rum that Rufus had turned his nose up at. 

“From the top plate is he?” The bartender asked, picking up a bottle of gin. 

“Yeah. His old man got a cushy job a few years back so now he thinks he is better than the rest of us down here.” 

Rufus clenched his fist resisting the urge to reprimand his subordinate. The gin and tonic was placed in front of Rufus and the blond took a quick drink, finding the flavour to his liking, he continued to drink. 

“Looks like we have a winner!” Reno grinned. 

Reno bought Rufus several more drinks before they moved on from the first bar. Their second venue was a nightclub, where music played so loud it hurt Rufus’ ears. Reno bought him more drinks and Rufus began to feel light headed, the world moved in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of Reno talking to someone for several minutes before the redhead Turk grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the men’s bathroom. 

“What are we doing?” Rufus demanded, his words slurring as Reno dragged him into a stall and locked the door. From his pocket Reno took a baggy of white power. “Oh no! No, no, no,” Rufus shook his head. “Not messing with that.”

Reno rolled his eyes. “Don’t wuss out on me. You wanted to have a good night, I’m helping you.”

Rufus scowled. “Drugs will inhibit me, dull and slow my mind.”

“They’ll also make you trip balls,” Reno grins digging his key into the baggy. “This is your big night, Rufus. A night of freedom, away from your pops and all your responsibility.” Reno snorted the powder off the key. “If you don’t try it, you’ll spend the rest of your life wondering what tonight would have been like if you had.” Reno dug the key in and offered it to Rufus. 

Rufus had never experienced peer pressure before, during his schooling he had been the one to pressure his friends into doing as he wished, and only as a last resort if his charisma failed him. But as Reno gazed at him with expectation Rufus felt the pressure to take the drugs, to prove to Reno that he could. Rufus rolled his eyes at Reno and muttered something about only doing it to appease him. He blocked up one nostril and inhaled the powder from the key. 

The night became a blur after that. They had danced, bodies grinding against each other, sweat had poured from their bodies as they moved to the pounding base of the music with everyone else on the crowded dance floor. Rufus was aware of hands on his body, people touching him, lifting his shirt and feeling the firm muscles concealed beneath. Rufus’ body responded favourably and he turned towards the stranger, he was not expecting what came next. Lips pressed against his, an exploring tongue invaded his mouth and explored the wet cavern. Rufus shoved the stranger hard in the chest pushing them away, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand feeling disgusted. Another drink was needed to wash the taste from Rufus’ mouth. Rufus marched to the bar and ordered another gin and tonic, a part of him deep down demanded water and he asked for an iced water as well. 

“Wow, what was that? He was hot!” Reno slid in beside Rufus at the bar. “I always pitched you as liking men.”

Rufus scowled, sculling his water. “What I don’t like is some stranger shoving their tongue in my mouth.”

Reno stared at Rufus for a long moment as he finished the glass of water and started on the new gin and tonic. “Rufus… have you ever had sex?”

The gin burned Rufus’ nose as he snorted it out. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Reno ordered himself a drink before looking at Rufus again. “Ever wanted to have sex with someone?” Rufus’ answer was to have another sip of his drink, realising there would be no answer Reno pressed on. “We could change that, I mean, you’re twenty-one.” Reno slid his body closer to Rufus pressing up against his side. “If you want that experience to top off the night,” his breath was hot against Rufus’ ear.

Rufus would write it off as the drugs and alcohol making him vulnerable to Reno’s advances and charm. It started with kissing at the bar and moved on to heavy petting against the wall outside. 

“Yo,” Reno panted, “I ain’t one to be shy, but we should probably move this somewhere more private. 

More private was a cheap inn room that Reno paid for on what Rufus was convinced was a corporate card. The room was below Rufus' standards, but in his drunken and drugged state he could not bring himself to care. Rufus tackled Reno to the bed kissing him harshly, this caused Reno to laugh as he began to unbutton the black shirt Rufus was wearing.

"Gonna trust me, Rufus?" Reno pants.

Rufus nods, "Of course."

Reno proved himself an attentive lover. He guided Rufus through the encounter. Their bodies slid against each other, they were messy in their passion but both found satisfaction and release. Messy kisses were exchanged as both young men panted and caught their breath. 

“Up for more?” Reno asked, pushing back Rufus’ sweaty hair. 

Rufus smirked and with slurred words said. “Oh, yeah, this ti-”

There was a loud crash as the hotel room door came off its hinges and fell into the room. Light from the hallway poured in as Reno lurched for his weapon.


	2. Discovery

Tseng had hoped to take Rufus out for his twenty-first birthday, after all, Rufus had taken him out for his a few months earlier. Unfortunately, work had not allowed it and Tseng had been run off his feet with various errands for Veld. It was approaching four in the morning and Tseng had one final errand to do before he would be able to see his bed, drop off some files at the ShinRa estate for the President to review at his leisure. 

When the black ShinRa sedan pulled up to the top of the rounded driveway, Tseng was immediately perplexed. The first door remained open as it did during the day with a guard standing out the front. Tseng picked up the files from the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. He approached the front door with his hand near the holster of his gun. 

“Why is this door open?” Tseng asked, his dark eyes scanning the area for signs of trouble. 

“Sir!” The grunt went to attention. “The Vice President went out with one of his friends and has not returned. The doors are not to be closed until both members of the ShinRa family are home, sir!” 

“When did the VP go out?” Tseng asked, and who was Rufus’ friend!?

The grunt kept his eyes forward. “Before my shift, sir. The guard I relieved advised me when I took over.”

Tseng nodded. “Very well.” he walked past the grunt without a further word. Quickly, he deposited the files in the President’s office. While making his way to the surveillance room Tseng took out his phone to call Rufus. No Answer. Fear and panic began to rise inside of Tseng as he hurried to the surveillance room and sat down at one of the computers. It took him a while of rewinding before he found what he was looking for. At seven o’eight and forty seconds Rufus attempted to climb into the back seat of a black ShinRa sedan, but the heir hesitated and instead took the front passenger seat. Tseng slowed the high resolution footage and paused it when the number plate came into view. He re-wound the footage while calling into the Turk office. 

“Tseng here, I need to know who is currently booked out to drive a vehicle. The registration in S-E-P-C-2-8.” There is a moment of silence while the Turk on the other end runs the search. 

“Reno.”

“Thank you,” Tseng said, disengaging the call, there was some relief, Rufus was not with a stranger. Perhaps, Reno had done what Tseng could not and had taken Rufus to dinner. But it was now past four in the morning and Rufus was not home. Rufus was not the type to party. Tseng scrolled through his contacts and pressed Reno’s number. Tseng’s heart sank as Reno’s phone diverted to the message bank. “Reno, call me immediately when you get this.”

Tseng stood up leaving the surveillance room, there was nothing more that he could get from the footage at the manor. He called the Turk offices back and asked them to track the car Reno had signed out to him. It was at his apartment and had been there since the mid-evening, Tseng doubted Reno and Rufus would have stayed at Reno’s cramped apartment all evening, but he drove there anyway while arranging a trace to be put on both Rufus and Reno’s phones. 

Reno’s apartment was messy as usual, Tseng found this unsurprising when he let himself in with the spare key, he kept spare keys for all the Turks in case of emergencies. What Tseng was surprised to find was a neatly folded white suite on the end of Reno’s bed. The mystery was deepening and Tseng did not know what to make of all this.

The silence was broken by Tseng’s phone ringing. “Tseng.”

“I have traces on both devices. They are in Wall Market, it appears they are at the Mog Inn.” 

The Mog Inn, if Reno was down at Wall Market, surely he would have booked into the Honey Bee. Something was not right about this. Tseng called Rude, the only other Turk he could trust. “Meet me at the helipad, we’re going down to the slums.”

They landed the chopper just outside of Wall Market and wasted no time going to the Mog Inn. A bribe for the receptionist was all it took to get the room number. Gun at the ready, Tseng kicked the door down and stormed in with Rude on his heels. 

What they found was not a hostage situation.

Reno and Rufus were on the bed in a tangle of limbs, Reno scrambled to grab his weapon but stopped when he saw who had come through the door. 

“Shit…”

Rude cleared his throat behind Tseng and turned away from the visual of his naked partner and the President’s son in an equally compromised state. Tseng did not give them such courtesy as he walked into the room.

“Get dressed, now.” Tseng folded his arms over his chest looking over the two other men with his dark eyes as he flicked on the overhead light. Both of them are clearly inebriated and as he spots a small bag with spots of white powder Tseng knows it is more than just alcohol. It takes the two men several minutes to get dressed, Reno handling himself far better than Rufus who has never had an experience like that before. 

Another hefty bribe is paid at the counter along with a threat that no one is to hear about what happened that night. Tseng, with a vice-like grip, led Rufus from the establishment leaving Reno to Rude. The blond was moaning and speaking with slurred words. 

“T-Tseng why are you here?” He blinked his dilated eyes in confusion. “T-thought you were too busy tonight.”

Tseng did not grace Rufus with a response as they finally made it to the helicopter, hopefully witnesses only saw two Turks dragging two hooligans away, it was not a completely unheard of situation, sometimes slum rats overstepped the line and the Turks had to be there to restore order by eliminating them. Rufus had to be strapped into his seat, while Reno was able to manage on his own, the look in Reno’s sobering eyes told Tseng that he was very aware that he had fucked up. 

With their passengers secured, Tseng made his way into the cockpit where Rude was preparing them for take off. 

“Where are we taking them to sleep it off?” Rude asked as they lifted off the ground.   
Rude was, of course, right, they could not take Rufus home without there being witnesses to all of this. Tseng was quiet for a moment contemplating their options. “We will take them to my place,” Tseng said eventually, “land the chopper back at the helipad, my car is there.”

By the time they had landed it was clear to Tseng that Reno had sobered a lot, Rufus unfortunately had gone the opposite direction and was completely incoherent. Tseng turned on Reno as the redhead unbuckled himself, grabbing a hold of his jaw Tseng forced Reno’s dilated eyes on him. 

“What did you take, Reno? What did Rufus take?” 

“K-ketamine,” Reno stutters, “But, not much.” 

Tseng pushed Reno towards the chopper door and the redhead took the hint to get out. Tseng then turned his attention onto Rufus unstrapping him and wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist.

“Tseng?” Rufus blinks at him as the Turk helps him out of the chopper. 

“You’re alright,” Tseng reassures Rufus in a soft voice, “I’ve got you.” 

The drive back to Tseng’s place is completed in tense silence. With Rude’s help Tseng gets both men into his apartment, setting Rufus up in his spare room with a bucket and Reno on the lounge with a plastic bag. 

“Will you be alright? I can stay,” Rude offered once both men are passed out in their respective places. 

“No,” Tseng gives a shake of his head, “I can watch over them well enough.” The sun is starting to rise outside. “I will not be in the office today. The President is in Junon on business, Rufus should not be missed.” And for that, Tseng would be forever grateful. If the President ever found out even half of what Tseng knew had happened last night he would be enraged. 

Tseng allowed himself some sleep in his reclining chair, he feared going to his own bed would see him fall into a deep sleep and unable to respond if something were to occur. Reno was snoring lightly on the three seater as Tseng allowed himself to dose off. 

Just before ten, Tseng was roused by the sound of retching. He opened his eyes and saw that Reno was still fast asleep on the lounge. Tseng rose and retrieved a glass of water from his kitchen before going to the bathroom. Rufus was knelt before the toilet with his face concealed by his loose hair and the opening of the toilet bowl.

“You might want some water,” Tseng said softly, he knew the little amount he had been able to force down Rufus’ throat before putting him to bed had not been enough. Carefully he pressed the glass into Rufus’ hand but did not let go. Rufus moaned and sat up bringing the glass to his lips and drinking. 

“I feel quite unwell,” Rufus admitted softly. 

“I imagine so,” Tseng replied, “You had quite the night from what I gathered.” He kept his voice and his face impassive, it would not do to show too much emotion or care, not when Rufus had been so irresponsible. It was very unlike Rufus, but Tseng was not about to pin all the behaviour on Reno and let Rufus get away without rebuke. 

Rufus gingerly drank down more water from the glass. “Any chance of some painkillers?”

“Not right now, you will just throw them back up.” Tseng stood and refilled the glass in the bathroom sink before setting it beside Rufus. “Call for me if you need anything else.” He left Rufus to suffer alone in the bathroom. 

Back out in the living room, Tseng paused for a moment to consider the sleeping Reno. Undoubtedly the redhead would wake up in a sorry state of his own in due course. With this in mind Tseng filled a sports bottle with water and squatted down beside Reno. 

“You have to have water,” he instructed firmly, touching his hand to Reno’s shoulder. Bleary eyes opened half lidded and a pathetic groan passed Reno’s lips. But Reno accepted the water bottle and rolled back slightly as he pressed it to his lips starting to drink down the water. 

With both his charges cared for, Tseng got up and went into his kitchen and began to make toast hoping that Rufus would be able to hold it down. He had just put on a second lot when Rufus came out of the bathroom. Pale and clammy he shuffled with half lidded eyes towards the kitchen holding his empty glass in a trembling hand. Tseng reached out and took the glass from Rufus once he stepped on the tiled floor. 

“I will look after this, you sit down.” Rufus nodded and walked over to the open living room and settled into Tseng’s favoured chair. 

The morning passed slowly with Rufus having to throw up several more times before he stopped and Tseng was able to give him a painkiller. Reno washed up a little better and awoke just before midday with nothing to complain about other than a hangover. Tseng fed them both plain toast and gave them a Wutain herbal tea before getting down to business. 

“What happened last night?” He asked, folding his arms and standing before the two men on his lounge. 

“It was Rufus’ birthday, so I took him out to celebrate, we got a little messy.” Reno was certainly putting the situation mildly. 

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “You took Rufus ShinRa to celebrate his twenty-first birthday in the slums?”

Reno shrugged. “It’s what I know and he asked me for it.”

“I did not ask for drugs and sex!” Rufus protested sharply.

Tseng raised his hand, silencing both of them before they could get out of control. “Rufus, wait. Reno, continue.”

“Rufus wanted to experience my kind of party, so he ordered me to pick him up and take ‘im out. So I did.” Reno sipped from the water bottle that Tseng had refilled for him. 

Tseng nodded. “Now, Rufus, what did you want to say?”

“I did want to go out and experience something different,” he admits, “I did not realise that Reno was going to take me to the slums and drug me and I did not realise he intended to have-,” Rufus cut himself off, but the end of the sentence was clear. 

Tseng was quiet for a long moment looking between the two young men. “There will be consequences for your actions, but not today. Today you are both to rest and recover.” With that, he stood and walked to the kitchen contemplating the mess Rufus and Reno had caused without even realising it. He would need to speak to them both alone, there was no way that he could discipline Rufus, that was not his place, but Reno would suffer direct consequences.


	3. Consequences

Reno was dropped home first. At Reno’s apartment, Rufus collected his suit and changed back into it. Rufus took a few minutes to straighten himself up so that he looked like his regular self. It would do them no good if the staff at the ShinRa home thought something strange had befallen Rufus, they would report it to the President and all would fall apart. The cover story was simple, Rufus went out with Reno and Tseng for his birthday and then spent the night at Tseng’s. There would be no need to tell President ShinRa about the entire affair as it would only cause trouble for everyone. Unfortunately, as Tseng was driving back to ShinRa manor Rufus’ phone began to ring. 

“Father,” the young man answered, pressing the phone to his ear. Rufus quickly had to pull the phone away as his father’s voice caused the speaker to buzz from the volume. 

“You get to my office immediately!” 

Rufus glanced at Tseng and the Wutain nodded, Rufus then brought the phone back to his ear. “Is there a problem, father?”  
“You very well know there is, I found out about what you got up to last night. I will be back in Midgar in two hours. I expect you waiting for me in my office. Understood?”

“Understood,” Rufus said before disconnecting the call. 

Tseng was hesitant to leave his friend alone with the President. Rufus’ father was notoriously cruel and the rage in the President’s voice had set Tseng on edge. But without any power or authority, Tseng had no way to push his way into the meeting. Instead, Tseng focused on what he did have power over. After dropping Rufus at the ShinRa building Tseng doubled back to Reno’s apartment. 

When Tseng arrived, Reno was sprawled out on his lounge flicking through television channels. 

“I wasn’t expecting you back here,” Reno drawled, sitting up, his eyes were wary as he stared across the room at the Turk second in command. 

Tseng closed the distance between them slowly until he was standing over Reno. “Your actions last night were incredibly foolish, Reno. Regardless of the intent, you allowed yourself to be inebriated while Rufus ShinRa was under your watch.”

“He’s an adult,” Reno bit back. “I’m not his fucking babysitter-” 

Tseng grabbed Reno by the jaw squeezing to prevent the redhead from saying another word. Tseng’s eyes were cold and dangerous as they stared into Reno’s. “Do you have any idea what you have done?” Tseng said in a tone that was deceptively calm but Reno knew better to pick up the intense range underneath. “The President knows and he summoned him to his office.” 

Reno swallowed as two things quickly came to his mind, the first was a fear for himself and his own safety, all it would take was a couple of words from Rufus and Reno would be dragged into an execution chamber for his actions. The second thought was what the President would do to Rufus. President ShinRa was a volatile man, not physically violent, but emotionally volatile. 

Blue eyes stared into the black voids of Tseng’s gaze, Reno tried to speak. Tseng did not allow it squeezing his jaw tighter, leather clad fingers digging in. “I have been at Rufus’ side since we were fifteen,” Tseng’s voice was low and dangerous, “I have been trained as his protector and bodyguard. I cannot protect him from his father, but I can protect him from you.” Reno tried to talk again but was once again denied by Tseng’s digging fingers. “Don’t say anything, Reno. I am liable to cause you harm as it is. We don’t need your mouth getting you into more trouble.” Never letting go, Tseng straddled Reno and slowly reached into his pocket. “Your error in judgement was not taking Rufus out for the night, it was your consumption of alcohol, leaving him unguarded, it was giving him drugs, taking them yourself, and then taking advantage of him. I cannot even begin to imagine what was going through your head.”

Reno started to struggle, his eyes looking down at where Tseng’s hand was in his blazer. The fear in Reno’s eyes appeased Tseng and he smirked at Reno, it was a dangerous, vicious smirk. 

The moment was broken by Tseng’s phone ringing, at first, Tseng was going to ignore the shrill sound. But then he thought better of it. He withdrew his hand from the inner pocket and instead went to his outside pocket and withdrew his phone. It was Veld. Keeping his eyes on Reno, Tseng answers putting the phone to his ear. 

“Sir?”

“Tseng, you and Reno are to go to the President’s office immediately.”

Tseng slowly released Reno’s jaw, imprints of his fingers marking the red head’s pale flesh. “Do you know why?” he kept his dark eyes on Reno as the other man worked his jaw side to side.

“I don’t. But it sounds serious. Be careful, Tseng.”

“Yes, sir.” Tseng disconnected the call and stood stepped away from Reno. “Go and get your uniform on. I would recommend you wear it with a tie and try to look professional.”

Reno nodded, he had the good sense not to say anything other than “Yes, Sir” as he left his living room and moved into the bedroom. He took a fresh pair of pants and a shirt from his wardrobe before retrieving one of his seldom used ties. It was odd to see himself in the mirror with his shirt tucked and fully buttoned with a tie. To finish the look Reno took his new blazer from the wardrobe. He had not gotten around to personalising this one so it was more like Tseng’s tailored and buttoned closed. Feeling like anyone but himself, Reno stepped out of the bedroom. Tseng looks Reno over before they both left together. 

The car ride to ShinRa tower was completed in tense silence. Tseng emanated a dangerous auror which made Reno’s hair stand on end. It was not until they were outside the President’s office. Tseng grabbed Reno’s wrist with a bruising grip, Reno met Tseng’s eyes with uncertainty and confusion. Reno waited for Tseng to speak, but he said nothing and after a few seconds released his grip and opened the door walking in before Reno.

Rufus was standing stiff and tall in front of the large desk where President ShinRa sat. The aging man was scowling, but Reno was certain he was always scowling. Swallowing thickly, Reno stopped half a pace behind Tseng who stood beside Rufus. 

“Mr President, you wanted to see us?”

The President slowly let his eyes slide from Rufus to Tseng. “You are the head of my son’s security.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Tseng answered in a clipped, formal tone.

“And this - Reno - is one of the Turks that you have assigned to protecting Rufus?”

“Yes Sir.”

The President waved his hand indicating for Reno to step forward. “I have been advised that you picked up my son from ShinRa manor last night. Why?”

Reno’s heart was pounding but he kept himself steady remembering the cover story. “For Rufus’ birthday. Tseng and I were taking him out for dinner, sir.”

“Hmph.” The President’s eyes were dangerous. “And where did you go to dinner?”

Before Reno could cautiously provide a vague answer Rufus spoke up. “Father, he will tell the story I told him to,” Rufus says, “Because he does not wish me trouble.”

It took all of Reno’s self control not to look at Rufus, it was clear that the President knew something of what had happened the night before, but how much he knew was the question. Fortunately, Rufus had broken the President from his cat and mouse game. 

The President scowled. “Reno, I know my son was seen in the slums partying. Witnesses saw him being… affectionate with a man. Who was that man?”

Reno swallowed. “I don’t know, Sir. I neglected to check his ID.” Reno’s heart was beating so hard and so loud he was surprised that no one else could hear it, but he kept himself steady and did not waver from the cold eyes of the President. “But I kept my eyes on the situation, nothing untoward occured.”

“Nothing untoward? The President repeated darkly. “Is that what you think? He was seen being intimate, kissing and touching this man.”

“I did not see it as my place to interfere.” Reno clenched his hands behind his back to stop himself feeling so fidgety. 

There was a long silence and Reno feared- no, knew he had said something wrong. The tension was almost too much, Reno always thought he performed well under pressure but he was starting to feel hot and dizzy, Reno’s mouth had gone dry and he did not know if he would be able to form another coherent sentence. 

“Tseng, I do not want this incompetent child assigned to Rufus again. Rufus’ protection is of the utmost importance and he needs security that understands that.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tseng said, “I will correct this error and conduct a full review of the Vice President’s security team.”

The President nods. “You’re all dismissed. And, Tseng make sure Reno’s properly punished for his lapse in judgement.” 

Tseng bowed his head. “Of course, Mr President.” 

Reno didn’t realise he was holding his breath until the double door to the President’s Suite shut behind him. The tie around his neck felt suffocating and he wanted to loosen it- but one look at Tseng’s murderous glare made him think otherwise. The worst may be over but he’s not out of the woods yet. He still had Tseng’s wrath to contend with. Which in many ways was worse than President Shinra’s except Reno knew Tseng would always stop short of killing him. 

Reno’s reverie was broken by a retching noise. His eyes came back into focus as he saw Rufus put a hand over his mouth and then swallow. It seemed that Reno was not the only one who felt the stress of their plight.

“Rufus?” Tseng rested his hand to Rufus’ shoulder.

“I’m fine, Tseng.” Rufus slowly took his hand away from his mouth. “You should attend to your duties.”

Tseng squeezed Rufus’ shoulder. “My first priority is you.” his dark eyes turned on Reno “Get the VP some water,” he barked. “Now!” 

Reno nodded, almost tripping over his ankle. He ran into one of the break rooms and grabbed a sealed bottle of water they always keep stocked up in the fridges. 

By the time he came back Rufus was on one of the cushion benches in the lobby with Tseng kneeling in front of him holding his hand. Tseng was whispering to Rufus who was shaking and breathing heavily. ‘What did his old man do to him?’ Reno couldn’t help but wonder as he rushed to Rufus’ side and handed the now opened bottle of cool water. 

Tseng grabbed it off him. “Here, drink” he ordered Rufus whose head was down and his hand gripping firmly on Tseng’s. 

Rufus grabbed the water and gulped. He made a choking sound like he was going to gag again but he somehow managed to push the water down his throat. Rufus’ breathing was heavy but he seemed to be regaining himself slowly.

“Let me take you home, Rufus,” Tseng’s voice was soft. A tenderness he rarely exhibited as he craned his neck to catch Rufus’ eye. Rufus hesitated, but then nodded slowly standing up. Tseng glanced at Reno. “Go and wait in my office. I will deal with you when I get back.”

Reno lingered as Rufus and Tseng left, he only dared to move after they were long gone. He took his time making his way to the Turk offices. Polite greetings were exchanged with his colleagues but Reno dared not stop for a chat going straight to Tseng’s office as he had been instructed.

The wait for Tseng was long and arduous. With each passing minute feeling like a mini-eternity. Reno kicked himself for being an idiot, for agreeing to take Rufus out, for losing sight of him, drugging him and for falling in bed with him. Maybe Tseng was right, he did take advantage of Rufus. He was almost as inebriated as Rufus was. It was lapse in judgement but it had caused massive damage to both of them- and Reno still had no idea what the Old man said or worse did to Rufus behind closed doors. 

“FUCK!!” 

Reno debated on whether he should call Rude. His partner always knew the right thing to say to help him calm down- but he left his phone back in his apartment during the rush to leave for the tower. Reno dared not to use Tseng’s office phone. It would definitely be bugged and worse Tseng would know he used it when Reno was meant to stay quiet. 

Almost an hour and a half passed before Reno heard the beep behind the door that indicated Tseng’s arrival. 

The older man's eyes looked tired. It was only then Reno remembered through his fear of what Tseng is about to do to him, that his Chief did not sleep last night. He was busy taking care of both of them and making sure they didn’t choke on their own vomit. Not to mention the dressing down Tseng got from the President for Reno and Rufus’ fuck up. Tseng somehow became collateral damage for both their mistakes. 

“Tseng-I-”

“-Not a word Reno,” Tseng cut his off, his hand in front to silence him. He sat down on his chair and rested his folded hands on top of his sleek black table. “I need you to listen to me.” 

Reno straightened himself up like a soldier and slammed his mouth shut. 

“You are no longer part of the VPs security detail effective immediately, understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” 

“You are not to talk to the VP, you are not to contact the Vice President and I see you anywhere near the President Heir... whatever protection you think you have from me is gone. Understand?!” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Tomorrow meet me at the training ground at 4am. If this incident has taught me anything it’s that I need to have you thoroughly retrained. Understand?!” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good! Dismissed,” Tseng said, waving a hand at him. 

Reno blinked. ‘That’s it? He can’t contact Rufus and he’s going to be doing training exercises tomorrow.’ Reno was confused. He assumed his punishment would be much more severe than this. 

His perplexion must have been transparent because Tseng added, “I wanted something more severe but Rufus made me promise I wouldn’t. He said it was his fault you got into the mess in the first place so I shouldn't be hard on you. I disagree but he did make me promise.” 

With that their conversation was over and Reno could not get out of Tseng’s office fast enough. He threw the door open and all but ran through the Turk office as he made his escape via the elevator. Reno was feeling rather unwell after the afternoon he had had. Between the President and Tseng, Reno thought he was going to have a heart attack. To add to his addled brain was Rufus’ order to Tseng not to punish Reno harshly. Rufus could have so easily washed his hands of the whole incident and blamed it all on Reno shouldering no burden or consequence beyond his hangover. Instead, Rufus had protected Reno from both the President and from Tseng. Reno took a slow deep breath. The bright lights of Midgar and the mako reactors illuminated him through the glass of the elevator. 

“Well, there is no quitting the Turks now… for better or worse this is where I am…” Reno ran his fingers through his red hair, he would have to have an early night if he hoped to meet Tseng so early. He hoped that Tseng allowed himself enough sleep too, a tired and grumpy Tseng was not someone Reno wanted to face the next day. The elevator opened and Reno stepped out into the lobby of the ShinRa building. Taking a deep breath, he walked out into the night hoping that Tseng’s remedial training would not be too harsh.


End file.
